Raizens Fall
by Orifice
Summary: Raizen falls in love with a human female healer, and she changes his perspective on the way he lives his life.


Raizen Falls

She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid my eyes on. I could feel her intense gaze upon my back while I drank from the well at her temple, but when I turned around to attack I felt my legs freeze. It was her eyes. Dark chocolate brown, but fierce and criticizing. Silky strands of ebony hair cascaded down her back, a few tresses framing her delicate face. Dribbles of water dripped down my chin and onto the ground, the soft pitter patter the only noise in the eerily quiet temple.

"Who are you?" she asked in a strong voice, those gorgeous piercing eyes squinting into the darkness. Typical human, so weak and naïve. I smiled within, stepping out of the shadows and into the light. I never cared whether I looked like shit in front of others or not. Tonight my long white hair was matted with dirt and I was covered in blood, most of it not mine. A few cuts of my back were bleeding profusely and I knew I was weak, but not weak enough to take out a measly little human wench and regain my energy in the process. As beautiful as she was, she was only food to me. Humans were nothing more but food to keep myself sustained and well supplied with energy.

"A demon. That answers that." she murmured quietly, but I could still hear her of course. My senses were hundreds times better than any humans. I was Raizen, after all. I was in a lock between two other demons that wanted to be king of demon world, I intended to have it for myself once I slaughtered the other two. I tensed myself as she stepped forward.

"Well, are you going to let me heal you, or do you just want to bleed out?" she asked in a scolding voice, her eyes gazing at my bruised and battered body. She didn't even ask what had happened to me, and hell, I didn't want to let her know. This was the only place I could come to recover. I came the moment I smelled water and a human that I could eat to gain back some energy and head back home.

"Hmph." I sighed and turned around, allowing her to step forward and wrap me up. I would consume her after she'd done her work, I thought to myself. She spoke to me quietly as she healed me with her own blood. She had grown up learning to become a healer. Most that went into this profession didn't make it out alive. She ate deadly plants and herbs and their poisons locked into her blood. Nonetheless, she had to deal with a lot of pain.

She led me into her home after she'd finish taping up my body with gauze. Again I smiled within, knowing how gullible these humans were, though this was the first time I'd ever been welcome into a humans house. I licked my lips in anticipation as she went into her bedroom, laying down on her futon and drifting off into a slumber. I waited a few hours, resting against her wall and watching her. I slowly slithered up towards her, breathing in the sweet scent of her blood. To my surprise, she was still awake. I couldn't help but snarl slightly at her for tricking me.

"Allow me to assist you." she murmured, standing up and pulling apart the knot in her robe, letting it fall from her body. She wore nothing beneath and as I stared up at her, she could only gaze cooly back at me without fear or hesitation. That only angered me further. "If you even dare try and consume me. Don't you remember that the poison that runs in my blood will only kill you?" she asked calmly, putting her robe back on and tying it neatly. She took a seat on the ground, still eyeing me with those cool eyes. "Or you could just kill me." she murmured, tying her hair back to reveal a smooth bare neck. "Though I wonder if you could stand the smell of my blood and not have a taste." she whispered, a small knowing smile curving onto her lips.

I snarled again, standing up in anger and raising a clawed hand, preparing to swipe down at her. But those eyes. Those beautiful eyes put me into a trance. I lowered my hand, and sat back down next to her. I leaned forward, pressing my lips against hers. She responded immediately, so warm as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "You're beautiful." I murmured into her ear, speaking for the first time. I could feel her smile as she planted a small kiss of my neck. We made love more passionately than I ever had with any other. She was so gentle that I felt myself trying hard not to ravage her completely. It took all my willpower to calm myself and take things slowly and gently as she was. The night was still young, and we'd be going until day broke.

The morning was quiet and still. I dressed back into my ragged clothing, taking a look at the beautiful creature beside me and brought my lips to her cheek, giving myself one last moment of longing before I left. I had to leave. There was no way I could stay here with her and allow her to die because she had lain with a demon, much less me, one of the most powerful demons out of three. I didn't look back as I headed off towards demon world, back home. From then on, I vowed never to consume another human until I saw her again.

It's been centuries since that night and I still remember it vividly and that memory blocks out the hunger at times, but I feel myself dying within. And now, it's time for my son to take over. Yusuke Urameshi, I await your visit to demon world. Come relieve your father of his unbearable pain.

(I know this is super short and not very detailed. I wanted to write a quick short story before class starts, and this is my first fan fiction. Hope you like.)


End file.
